100
by callie0612
Summary: 'How come whenever we want something, we can never reach it? And when we do reach it, we don't need it anymore' Chapter 10 up.
1. Introduction

**100**

1. Introduction

I've decided to do a series of drabbles with a different writing style. Thicker, more solid writing instead of the fluffy stuff I usually write.

I'm supposed to have an introduction, but I don't know what I'm supposed to say, so… I guess this it it… my crappy introduction.

I don't think I'm going to say all the prompts right now, so anyone who's reading can just see what they are along the way.

So yeah. I've already written 10 of the drabbles.

bye!

callie0612


	2. Love

100

2. Love

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was unsightly. Maybe it was obscene.

But it was there. Oh, it was there.

Johanna Mason was just a girl when she won, just thirteen. But her mere age did nothing to shield her murderous other half.

Gale was a hunter. Lonely. Katniss had him, but he didn't have her. She loved Peeta. Gale didn't mind. He didn't love her like that anymore.

Then he met her. Johanna. Someone so like Gale with her rants and sarcastic air that it seemed they were twins.

But they weren't, of course. Because they were in love.


	3. Light

100

3. Light

Rory Hawthorne. Cheeky, confident, and flirtatious.

He stuck a compliment on a girl like a sticker. He had girls swooning over him just like his older brother. His face was still young, but you could tell by a glance that he would grow up to be handsome.

A pretty boy, many jealous boys would think. Impertinent. Know it all. Player. They were true.

He did flirt, he did make sarcastic bites, he did seem like a player.

But at the end of the day, out of every girl, one stayed on his mind.

Her name was Primrose Everdeen.

Rory's light.


	4. Dark

100

4. Dark

Gale was alone. He had a family. He had friends. He had Katniss.

But his family was far. His friends were fake. And Katniss couldn't- _wouldn't_- talk to him anymore.

His world was a dark place.

Gale kept telling himself that light would come, it was in fact just around the corner. It wasn't.

One night, he admitted to himself that he was lonely. And he'd continue to be lonely until he left District 2's emptiness.

He took a midnight train into District 7.

That was when he met Johanna. And they clicked.

He was out of the dark.


	5. Seeking Solace

100

5. Seeking Solace

Congratulations, they had said. What an honor.

Rue didn't understand how dying could be so incredibly sacred.

It was the end, a sudden end. Premature death for innocent kids.

Rue knew it was wrong from the moment she was informed of it. And now it was her end.

She always thought death, would be with her friends and family nearby. Not clutching the hand of a girl she'd met only mere days ago.

But anyone could tell the girl cared. Katniss, Rue remembered.

The last thing to make it to Rue's ears was a sweet voice and newly discovered solace.


	6. Break Away

100

6. Break Away

Johanna breathed heavily when she got the chance. The water that was filling the cell was sloshing choppily at the top, and when they drained it for a second, Johanna could get an occasional breath in.

But the other times, her lungs burned. Her ears popped. She struggled against the firm chains holding her to the rough grounds of the cell.

Johanna would've felt tears down her face, but she was already underwater.

Water was not her strong point. She'd been in the water on exactly one occasion, the Quarter Quell. And it was awful.

Johanna Mason _hated_ the water.


	7. Heaven

100

7. Heaven

Clove wasn't Clove. She wasn't a murderer. She wasn't coldblooded. But the Clove everyone wanted her to be was.

When Clove was young, her mom, unlike anyone in 2, told her about heaven. How, when she died, she wanted to go there. How it was perfect.

Then she was killed. Clove was too young to understand that her mother had been caught talking badly about the Games and murdered for it.

She was where she always wanted to be.

Clove thought about heaven as she died. She didn't know what it was like.

But she sure as hell wasn't going.


	8. Innocence

100

8. Innocence

Primrose Everdeen was twelve.

She was still a child. She could've grown up, but didn't feel a need to. It wasn't right.

She wasn't ready.

That was why, when Rory Hawthorne asked her on a date, she whimpered a small 'no', even though she saw the flicker of light in his eyes fade.

That was why, when Katniss volunteered for her at the reaping, she screamed and kicked and cried. She wasn't worried that Katniss wouldn't make it back, Prim knew she would. But she wanted her sister to stay.

That was why she was innocent.

She liked that.

Innocence.


	9. Drive

100

9. Drive

Plutarch gripped the wheel of the hovercraft tightly, his palms sweating madly along with his armpits.

He tried hard to get control of himself.

_We're doing this_, he thought to himself. _We're really doing it._ Of course it could get them all killed, but at the moment, Plutarch didn't care. This had to end.

The overwhelming thought of losing such a precious thing as life struck Plutarch, and he started gasping and seeing spots.

His shaky exhales brought him back to consciousness.

_Drive_, he thought. _Just drive._

And he did. But they came out with half of what they needed.


	10. Breathe Again

100

10. Breathe Again

Katniss's eyes fluttered open in the night, though she was never actually asleep. The hall light was on, but the door was closed, leaving a strip of light on the floor.

"Peeta?" She said, shaking him awake. He sleepily rubbed at his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Yeah?"

Katniss looked at him and spoke the thought she'd had on her mind all night. "How come whenever we want something, we can never each it? And when we do reach it, we don't need it anymore?"

"I reached you," Peeta whispered. "And I need you."

Katniss felt herself breathe again.


End file.
